1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallization processes and more particularly to electroless plating, including e.g., copper plating of certain polymers such as ABS (acrylonitrile butadiene styrene) copolymers, epoxy resins, and other organic polymers, including non carbon-fluorine bond polymers.
2. Background
Conventional methods employed for metallizing polymers (e.g., ABS) utilize aggressive oxidizing agents such as chromic acid as part of the surface treatment prior to conditioning, catalyzation and electroless metal deposition. This results in a lengthy process which often utilizes undesirable chemicals that are both unpleasant to handle, difficult to treat after use and which are becoming increasingly environmentally unacceptable.